Let's break the ice!
by Sarah Myers
Summary: If here's a problem, there comes another one and the solution sometimes the weirdest things in the life. The young Yuri Katsuki who's planning to win the Grabn Pix Final suddenly faces with a serious problem, his feelings for Viktor somehow got stronger and it looks like it can't be helped. But how will Yuri find the solution for this problem? Yuri K. X Viktor Nikiforov
1. Ice

It was another traning day.

„Come on Yuri, impress me!" – Yelled with a firm, but soft voice behind the railing a tall man with icy blue eyes.

 _Come on, just one more jump and_ … Yuri suddenly hit himself as he fell on the freezingly cold ice.

„Ouch!" – Shouts Yuri as he hardly stands up. As Yuri Katsuki looks up he's brown eyes meets a blue pair of orbs looking back at him, giving that warm, but somewhat chilly feelings to Yuri. He could feel how the hundreds of tiny pins running up and down on his spine. He is still couldn't belive the truth: the famous figure skater, Viktor Nikiforov is he's coach.

„Yuri, watch out!" – Another fall on the ice. It was the fouth time.

„Let's take a break and eat something, shall we?" – Says Viktor with he's accent. Yuri Katsuki doesn't say a word, he just follows his idol as he keeps thinking on the competition. Sure, he won the short program but the real challenge is now on!

He follows the Russian man. It wasn't a wonder why was he always surrended by fan girls, he is tall, he has beautiful blue eyes. Of course he is also well-groomed, plus his way of acting makes Viktor really charming, certainly a guy like him could get whoever he wants. Oh, but the scent of his!

„Are you alright, Yuri? You are very quiet today, or is there something you want to tell me?" – He stops at the vending machine.

 _Ugh?! What am i thinking? Why do i care what kind of smell does Viktor has? It's non-sense._

„Well, i think i'm just need to relax until tomorrow…" – Says Yuri Katsuki as he buys from the vending machine.

Viktor carelessly pulls back his hair: „Then let's head to the hotel! I know something very good for an entertainment."

Yuri just gives a nob as an answear and went to the hotel with Viktor by his side.

* * *

 _It's so hot!_ Yuri sits in the bathtub filled with hot water. He needed this, he needed so much of this! After the time he spends on the ice rink, he sometimes freezes down even if he always moving, but that's his wolrd. _What would i do whithout ice skaiting?_ And what's more important, what would _he_ do without Viktor?

„Hey Yuri! I'm gonna come in."

„Wait, wa—„ –In a blink of an eye Viktor appered next to the bathtub smiling as he usually do, while Yuri quickly coverd himself.

„Dang it, Viktor! At least wait until i give you premission, please." – He eyes met with Viktor's again. It's not like in a with the others, when Yuri looks into the Russian's eyes it's feels different.

As Yuri carefully gets out the water, the cool air gives him goosebumps when it hits his light skin.

„Are you finished already? You just got in the water."

Yuri just nobbed.

„Is there something? You can tell me, I'm your coach." – _But why?_ „...Yuri?" – _Why?_ It was enough for Viktor to stop the boy who seemed like a vulcano what was about to explode. The Russian calmly repeated his question one more time. The air between the two of them just become icy, a heavy, strained silence sat on both of their shoulders. Yuri looked up on his coach, his blue eyes again… _what would i do without you?_

„Viktor" –He slowly began. „I know this maybe sounds cheesy, but i can't forget when you first appered back at my home telling me that you're going to be my coach." –Yuri stepped a little back from Viktor before the sitation becomes akward.

„And honestly, i don't know what would i do without you, you are the one who gives me enough power to countine and move on, but… " –From the nothing a loud door slaming could be heard in the backgorund. It was Minako who arrived after a little shopping, by accident she broke the 'confessing' by coming to say hello to the boys.

„Hey Yur-„ –She stops and freezes down by the view. _What am i seeing?!_ -Thinks Minako.

Coming home for two men who is one of them is Yuri Katsuki who's being naked and nearly pinned to the wall by the handsome figure skater who is the well-known Viktor Nikiforov is pretty shocking.

„Oh, Yuri! I didn't know you were… I mean, should i leave?" –It was clear as day that the sight embarrassed Minako, her face was red like a tomato.

Viktor finally breaks the 'embrace' by responding with his easy going attitude: „It's okay we were just talking, isn't it right Yuri?" – He smiles as he looks at the boy like nothing happened.

 _Yeah right, talking…_


	2. Paparazzi

_What's wrong with me?_ –Thinks Yuri as he laying in his bed.

They had fun yesterday with the karaoke, even though Minako were in confouse in the whole night. _I hope she won't bring this up._ The lights of the early sunshine geantly peaked through the window, while Yuri was looking at Viktor who were sleeping in his bed next to Yuri's. _He sleeps so peacefully!_ -Thinks Yuri as he slowly falls back to sleep.

The breakfast what they had was quite good, it was omlette and now they are washing the dirty plates. Minako was helping with the washing, but an akward silence sat in the kitchen area making painful every movement. She looks at her right side: nothing, then she looks at the left side: again nothing.

„Did you two had a fight yesterday or something? Because you are very quite this morning. So tell me, what's the matter?" –Says the woman with a bit of a smile covering the fact that she couldn't take the silence awful being.

Viktor looks up to the confused pale faces then he gently smiles: „There's nothing to talk about, we alrready discoussed in Japan, didn't we Yuri?" – He puts away another clean plate.

„Well, as you guys feel it." –Countinued Minako.

Yuri slammed the cupbouard's door when he heard Viktor. Anger and sadness mixed up within his blood. Anger, warth because nobody seems to understand him (not even himself!) that he has feeling for Viktor and that's makes him sad. _Wait, feelings for Viktor? Yes, that's must be it! How could i've been so blind?_ Slowly it was about time to go practicing to the ice skating rink with Yuri's coach who was already packing. Yuri did put his things in a sport bag, while Viktor was putting on his nicely polished black, leather boots. The young Yuri Katsuki took a closer look at his coach, literally scanning over Viktor's muscular body, when suddenly he reaches his lower half.

„Ek!" – Yuri lets out a sound as he tries to look away. It was clear, Yuri's face got filled up with blood making him look ridicilous.

* * *

The whole skating rink was closed due to the competitions, only the participants were allowed to use it and since Yuri and his coach arrived here early it was empty. The japanese boy did everything what Viktor tell him to do. _I'll do my best to impress you, Viktor._ Yuri Katsuki moved smoothly on the white slippery ground.

„Okay, Yuri now do the spin. Twirl for me!" – Shouts loudly in the cold area. And as he said that the young man does what his coach has told him, like a good child. Once he finishes it he goes to Viktor who had a serious face expression. Viktor is always so cheerful and carefree, but when figure skating comes, he bacomes a completly different person. From the nothing a flash light appered and disappered in the backgorund, nearly making Yuri blind.

„Oh, shoot…" – A light voice could be heard.

 _What the hell?_ –Thought Yuri while seeing Viktor walk towards where the voice came from. The white haired man's blue eyes almost smiled as he finds the thing. Two young girl were hide behind the seats to take photos of the traning. One of the girls who was holding the camera was completly frozen in front of Viktor, while the other one with black hair was about to run away.

„What's that Viktor, what did you find?" –Asks nervously Yuri. He came closer then the black haired girl's eyes got wide by the sight of him:

„Oh, my god! It's Yuri Katsuki!" – Yelled with a high voice pitch. The other girl with the camera slowly stood up and tried to look into the russian's eyes:

„Ugh… s-sorry… I-I, I delete the photos… just don't call the cops, p..please…" – Her wet dark eyes got Viktor. She gave the machine to him hoping she and her friend won't get in trouble. Viktor started to think as he looked up to the photos, and then he gave it back to it's owner.

„These are look very good, see?" –He gives a gently smile and comforts the crying girl by nicely closing her in his strong arms: „Don't cry! But sneaking in a closed area like this could case serious trouble both of you." – Said Viktor as he lets out his fan from the hug.

Meanwhile Yuri just stood in the backgorund, watching his crush hugging other people. Of course Yuri could question his coach's reaction, but he knows that Viktor knows exactly how to deal with situations like this. _Sure he knows, he is an expert at this, i wish i could do things so easily like him!_ All of the sudden Yuri Katsuki's finger got scared by the skate's sharp blade as he tried to revome his skating boots.

„Och!" – The balck haired girl turns in his way and responds.

„Eww! Is that blood?" –Screams as she heads behind her friend.

„Wait Yuri! Let me help you." – Viktor walks to the boy and grabs his hand. He punts on a bandage then he gives a little kiss on it. „There, i always carry bandage with myself. You can never know!" The girls were absolutely satisfied by the sight so they let out small giggles. The young boy looks up at with his brown eyes on Viktor Nikiforov, for a moment it looked like they are ready to get in an embrace and give each other hot kisses, but nothing. At the end the girls and the two men leaves behind the rink since other skaters has arrived too, before the fan girls could disappere on the crowed street of China the girl with the camera shouted once more time: „You two would be a cute couple!" –It it was almost impossible to hear it. After that he disappered completly.

„It was fun. Let's go and eat!" –Brusts out the russian man.

„Hey! Wait up for me!" – Yuri runs after Viktor. Even so, he can't forget the kisses what Viktor gave him on his finger. _Oh you! I bet you are very hungry by now._


	3. Let's break the ice!

„A table for two, please!" – Said Viktor to the waiter who immediatley found a nice place to the men.

The table was next to a large window where you could easily see the street lights which covered China at night. In the middle of the table there was a glass of roses, nicely placed onto the white cloth.

„A little bit romantic, don't you think Viktor?" – Yuri was right.

The Russian took seat in front of his red faced pupil, he rised his white eyebrows and asked: „Are you feeling well? You look funny…"

„Uh… Viktor listen, i want to tell you something." –He began nervously.

„What is it?"

„I wanna ask, what am-„ –Before Yuri could finish his sentence a waitress appered from the nothing asking what can she bring for them. Viktor ordered some crab and wine, while Yuri just asked for soup. _Dang it! Why is this happening with me all the time? This should be the perfect time to confess my feelings for Viktor, before it's too late._ – When the waitress brought the food and placed on the table Yuri slowly began eating his hot, spicy soup what he ordered. But he repented the choice of the food.

It look liked it takes forever until they finish dinner plus, he had to eat soup because the competition. His coach would be mad at him if Yuri gets fat again and he didn't want that to see. He didn't want to see Viktor being disapointed in him. Meanwhile from the restaurant's calm vibe a soft voice breaks the illusion of timless moment.

„I'm worrying about you, Yuri. Every time we go to practice you look like you've been paralyzed, and before tomorrow is not a good thing you know." – Viktor was pouring a little wine for himself, then he drinks it.

A knot grew out in Yuri's throat what he couldn't swallow, therefore he was unable to speak. He looked out the window, Yuri discovered that it was open. Oh, if he would have any ability, then Yuri would choose ability of flying far away, too bad if he would try to jump out the window he would probabbly die immediatley. After that the whole Katsuki family would get the news about their son's death, then Yuri would be burried in Japan, next to his home, with broken, bleeding heart and hopes. Yes, everybody's eyes red from crying, but after one, two weeks Yuri would be probabbly forgoten, and Viktor would go back to skaiting or worse… he would train somebody else! Somebody who's got more talent than Yuri. And Viktor would be more proud of that somebody than him. From the nothing a cold, sharp chills running through his light skin, he woke up from the daydreaming and turned his head into Viktor's direction. His brown eyes told everything to the white haired man, it was time to leave and go home. After all tomorrow will be the final battle of China and Yuri can't lose. Viktor pays the dinner and both of then leaves the elegant, Chinese restourant with the romantic table and view of the city. They walked home, on the whole walkthrough Viktor was telling every kind of tips and helps to his loyal pupli who was clearly in trouble, trouble but not that kind of. Viktor stopped in front of their door, ready to opening it but for one more time he took a look at Yuri. _Now or never!_ Like a strike, Viktor's arms were suddenly pinned against the wall: „It's my time to ask something, Viktor. I know you already asked in Japan but now it's my turn." – The boy's heart could pump out at any minute. „So, What am i to you?".

Everytimg frozen down, the life, the moment, the time. Even Viktor looked suprised about the question, but then he gave a gentle smile like he usually do.

„Well, what are you want to be?" –Aske the Russian with a bit of an unsure voice. Nobody had to tell how akward the situaton was. Behind the glasses, Yuri's eyes drowned in tears.

„What? Did i say something wrong?!" – Viktor's plan to hug Yuri was in vain, he turned away.

„No, Viktor. I want to tell you that i love you! I love you more than anything! And not just because to train me, you… You.. are my star on the sky." –He swiped his tears with a simple move. "I want to be someone special to you." -Said Yuri.

The Russian man looked on Yuri: „I love you too"

„Really?" –Yuri's eyes were shinning from the answear. Viktor stepped closer, then he spoke: „What are you to me? You are my pupil, you are my Yuri Katsuki, the boy who impressed me from the very begining." –He grabbed Yuri's arms and pulled closer to him. Yuri could smell that wonderful scent of Viktor Nikiforov. It was unexcepted when Viktor's warm lips thouched Yuri's smaller ones, buti t feelt like forever when they finally in embrace, the cold doesn't bothered them.

„Okay… Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" –Asked Viktor playfully as the gently broke the kiss. Yuri's face turned into red once again: „Wh-What?! But Minako is here too! We can't do _that_!"

Yuri's coach laughed a little when he heard that.

„What are you talking abou? I'm not talking about getting laid, i just said that you should sleep with me because the tomorrow's final."–They enterd in the hotel's room where Minako was watching television.

„YEAH! I know…" – Yelled the embaressed Yuri with a high voice pitch. Minako stared at Yuri, like she heard everything.

Later on, in the edge of the evening, when Yuri was ready to sleep with Viktor by his side, his coach orederd him to sit next to him. _What does he want?_ – He thought. And then Viktor began: „I love you Yuri, but let's make a promise. Until you win the Grand Pix Final, let's act like nothing happened with us earlier, okay?"

Yuri widely opened his brown eyes in suprise: „But why? I thought…" –Viktor stopped him and gave a soft kiss on his forhead.

„I don't want to distract you from your goal, so you can focus even more. But I'm here for you. And i always be here, Yuri." –They get in the bed and turn off the light.

„Never forget it." –Viktor lays on Yuri.

„I won't."- What could he say? Althrough he wasn't diappointed Yuri fell into a sleep with a dream of winning the Grand Pix Final.

THE END.


End file.
